


In His Shoes

by Flywoman



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Larger than Life, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-16
Updated: 2011-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flywoman/pseuds/Flywoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from 7X11. A House/Wilson quickie. Not that kind. Get your mind out of the gutter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Shoes

“Good morning!”

“You can save your breath; you aren’t getting any.”

“…”

“I heard about Arlene, and I am not getting involved, I have no advice to give you.”

“Keep your pants on, I’m not here for your advice. No, actually, on second thought… take them off.”

“…”

“Take _all_ of your clothes off. And hurry up, Cuddy’s waiting.”

“…”

“Oh, for God’s sake, Wilson. I need to borrow your clothes!”

“My clothes aren’t going to fit you!”

“Hmm, you’re probably right - I’m definitely too much man for your pants. Fine, just the shirt and tie.”

“I have a perfectly good change of clothes that you can borrow right here.”

“If by ‘perfectly good’ you mean ‘acceptable to Helen Keller,’ I agree. But this is Cuddy’s mother we’re talking about.”

“…”

“Well?”

“What, here?”

“Like it’s anything I haven’t seen before.”

“Not while I was conscious, you haven’t!”

“Your point being? Come on, I haven’t got all day.”

(Pause)

“Here, let me do that.”

“It’s not like I don’t know how to put on a tie. If you just had a mirror in here…”

“Yeah, next time I’ll be better prepared. There.”

“How do I look?”

“Ridiculous. You can’t even tuck the shirt in.”

“Well, I’ll be wearing a white coat, so no one will notice.”

“You brought your coat today?”

“Nope.”

“Then how are you…”

“Gotta go.”

“House? _House?_ ” (Pause) “Crap.”

 


End file.
